


Confession

by jynx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Roxas had left, Demyx had watched as Axel changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

After Roxas had left, Demyx had watched as Axel changed. They were already shadows of who they had been before, but Axel seemed to be almost a shadow of his shadow, if that made any sense to anyone. Of course, it made perfect sense to Demyx, but not many others understood things the way he did.

Axel had taken to haunting a particular balcony in the World That Never Was, and Demyx sometimes hid out there, tuning his sitar and just being there in case Axel felt like snapping at someone.

This time, though, Demyx was there before Axel, and was playing a song, wondering if Axel would get the hint. The redhead was staring out at Kingdom Hearts with a mopey look on his face, and frankly, Demyx was getting a little irritated.

What did that skinny emo blond kid have that he didn't?

Calming himself down, Demyx opened his mouth and started singing:

“The grass is probably green,  
The sky is probably blue,  
I'd probably do anything for you,  
I probably love you.”

Axel looked over at him as he continued to sing the song. Once Demyx was done, the redhead arched a sharp brow at him and shook his head.

"You know, Roxas was probably right," Axel huffed, running a hand through his hair, the other on his hip. "But then, you probably are too."

Demyx smiled, accepting the cryptic answer for what it was - an answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Some credited to Lisa Loeb


End file.
